Even Darkness Has A Heart
by Wandering Letters
Summary: The feared Dark Sovereign is a woman many fear but is she really the terrifying monster that she's described to be? A summoner partners with her on request of his team and learns more about that that perhaps anyone else has. What will he discover behind the veil of white hair and the purple glowing eyes of the sorceress? SyndraxOC


**(A/N): Long hiatus yes I know. I'm really sorry about the disappearing act all of a sudden but life was really beginning to bear down on me but thankfully, I'm back again!**

**The next champion on the list is none other than Syndra. In my opinion, she's a very underrated champion who's actually quite good. I've seen only a few games with her in them but usually, the person who's playing her is very good and ends up winning the lane and decimates in teamfights. Like what Riot did with Sejuani recently, I hope they'll give her some attention and perhaps make her a part of the current meta (because I'm getting really sick of seeing Fizz and Kassadin…)**

**This one may suck a little because I'm a little rusty due to my hiatus and it's difficult to try and make Syndra a little emotional considering the rage she displays in game but I tried anyways. Obviously, I apologize for any OOCness. I also apologize about the length if it's shorter than what I usually put out. Again, I'm rusty so I'm gonna need a bit of time to get back into the groove.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this next installment in my League Of Legends two shot series!**

**Oh and just a little note at the bottom as well. I want you all to read it, especially those of you who I point out.**

* * *

**Even Darkness Has A Heart**

* * *

**A Small Apartment In Piltover**

I closed the door behind me as I lay down on my bed, releasing a heavy breath after a long day of work. I had no clue why I suddenly decided to be so active in the League as of late but I suppose it was because there really wasn't much else going on. Apart from my other job as a DJ in a club at Piltover and also my main hobbies of making figurines out of paper and the piano, there wasn't much else to do. I guess I should say I'm quite happy with my life thus far because nothing seemed to really be amiss…well, all things considering.

My usual partner in the League and also a very good friend of mine Rengar, fell ill recently and my friends who would ordinarily assign me to carry Rengar through the jungle assigned me to take over the mid lane. It was very unusual for me because I was used to Rengar's agility and strength but I was reccommended to take Syndra due to her being a not so popular champion and hence, unpredictable. Of course, I listened to them because it was all for the good of the team but once I entered the match and linked my mind to hers…I was completely astonished. I had never seen such a dark mind in all my days as a Summoner or heck, a student of the arcane arts. I admit that I was quite gifted and it was usual for me to read the minds of others but never had I laid my eyes upon a mind so horrifically dark. My first match consisted of me attempting to bond with her but she was more cold than Sejuani herself.

I suppose she had as good a reason as any to be that way considering her life previously; locking her up in a prison out of fear was probably the worst move Ionia could've made to stop her growing hunger of power but that begs the question: what if she wasn't exiled? I myself didn't see how she was such a wicked person apart from murdering her mentor and declaring war on the people who wronged her. Even with this in mind, I continued to work with her and surprisingly, she was listening to me. I had no issues apart from the occasional shout from her due to me making a bad move such as using Barrier too early or failing to time my Flash spell properly which resulted in some injuries. All in all, it was quite a painless process to work with her.

This continued for two years and now, my friends and I were among the best Summoner teams in Runeterra and I had changed my specialization to working with mages though Rengar and I still remained on very good terms. Today was another hectic day but Syndra and I managed to work together with a clear head and win most of our matches.

"_Summoner,"_

I knew the voice all too well.

"May I help you Syndra?" I asked._  
"I wish to speak with you at my castle, could you meet me here?"_ she asked.

I sensed no ill intent behind her words.

"Very well, I will be there shortly," I replied.

I gulped down an energy drink before dressing myself appropriately; Syndra was one who took formalities very seriously and I didn't want to anger her.

* * *

**The Castle Of The Dark Sovereign**

I then teleported myself into her castle, finding myself on what seemed to be a balcony. Surely enough, the one known as The Dark Sovereign was floating in the air, looking down at Ionia from the glorious view.

"Good evening Syndra," I said.

She turned to me and seemed more or less happy to see that I honored her request.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here?" she asked.  
"Yes I am," I replied honestly.

She led me inside of her castle, taking me to what seemed to be a ballroom.

"Do you know how to play a piano?" she asked.

She floated around the large black piano that seemed to be in completely mint condition, almost as if she personally saw to it that not even a speck of dust remained on it.

"I've been able to do so since I was young," I replied.

She looked at me with great interest.

"Would you do me the honor of playing a song?" she asked.

I had never heard her speak with such a polite tone.

"You called me here to play a song for you?" I asked.  
"It is not the reason but I thought it would break the awkward air…and I also knew you are an excellent musician after having linked my mind with yours numerous times," she replied.

Brutal honesty was one of her most prominent traits. I took in a breath before sitting on the bench and placing my hands over the keys. I ran through the mental book I had of all the songs I had ever played and decided on one before taking a deep breath and allowing my hands to flow on the keys. I closed my eyes in an attempt to immerse myself into the music; it was the main way in which I was able to play so well because in this focused state, it was easy for me to tell what note comes next even if I don't have the sheet music in front of me. I continued, making no mistakes and after three minutes of playing, I ended the song with a gentle flourish. I turned to see Syndra sitting in a lounge chair.

"You skills are excellent Summoner," she said.  
"Thank you," I replied.

Syndra then approached me.

"I feel as if I'm ready to tell you why I have summoned you here tonight," she said.

I nodded as I moved to the couch with her.

"I…have been doing a lot of thinking...and I cannot understand something," she said.

She scooted beside me, roughly a foot of distance separating us on the couch.

"Despite my intentions...which you already know are malicious, you continue to treat me as if I am a friend...may I ask why?" she asked.

Her voice was venomous but at the very same time...feeble. It was as if she were try to fish for facts but the only way she knew was to be harsh.

"I don't believe you're a horrible person Syndra; your past gave you every reason to hate Ionia," I replied.

She looked at me, her silver hair becoming a light curtain over her face.

"I know that all you want is revenge and I can relate to that," I said.  
"How?" she asked.

I let out a breath.

"Because my sister has to spend the majority of her life in rehabilitation," I replied.  
"Rehabilitatiion? For what?" she asked.

This disproved my earlier assumption that Syndra delved far into my mind but she went far enough to learn about my avid hobby of the piano.

"Bandits attacked my home, they killed both my parents and caused permanent damage to my sister's right leg...I'll never forget that day three years ago," I said.  
"You possess a sister?" she asked.

I nodded slowly before rising to my feet.

"I understand your desire for revenge...but I also agree with Ionia's belief that you seek too much power for your own good," I said.

Syndra's orbs appeared and floated around her; clearly I angered her with my words. I had no fear of her wrath; being one of the very few friends she had spared me any true harm from her rage.

"Your power is beyond the likes of any magically inclined individual I have ever set eyes on...even over every other champion in the League Of Legends but I do not understand why you seek that power...what is your true motive?" I asked.  
"Power governs the majority of lives whether it be yours or others...having power means having complete control of your life and control is something that I seek because this world is full of weaklings who believe limits are what keeps us in check when limits do nothing but hold everyone back from their true potential which in turn make all of our lives nothing more than a quest to never discover our true abilities," she explained.

I immediately understood why she believed this and I approached her.

"Do you believe that this power will earn you everything you could seek in life?" I asked.

Syndra opened her mouth to answer me but surprisingly, I silenced her with that very question. A long pause followed before she opened her mouth to reply.

"The kind of life I live doesn't offer many of the luxuries available to the average person...I am not welcome in my homeland or in any land for that matter besides the possibility of Noxus but not because of who I am but because of the power I wield..." she began.

I could sense the emotions behind her words and the orbs that floated around her began to speed up, indicating her mad flux of emotions.

"I do not have any luxury of having hobbies that aren't limited to me being here by myself," she continued.

The orbs continued to flail wildly.

"Most of all...I do not possess anyone I can depend on...nor a family," she said.

The sadness was clear cut in her voice and her fists clenched.

"I've survived this long depending only on myself and the power I possess; I can't trust anyone else because I know in the end, it will be me who suffers rather than them," she said.

The orbs continued to flail wildly and her eyes glowed with the purple aura. I had never seen Syndra shed a tear before and they continued to stream down her face despite the anger clear on her face. I walked over to her, not caring that the orbs were burning me with the tremendous dark energy. Syndra glared at me in a clear attempt to get me to back away for my own safety but I grabbed her hand and stroked it gently. Much to my surprise, the orbs slowed down.

"You can depend on me," I said softly.

The velvet haired sorceress's glowing eyes dulled and soon, the orbs ceased to flail and soon, completely disappeared.

"I may not know what it's like to live in exile and be feared...but I know what it's like to depend only on yourself," I said.

I removed my wallet and showed her a picture that I had never once shown anyone else before.

"This was my first girlfriend, her name was Irina," I said.

Syndra eyed the picture.

"She's beautiful," she said.  
"She was also the reason why I'm no longer a welcome member of Demacia," I said.  
"What happened?" she asked.

I took a breath and let it out softly.

"She used my position in the Demacian military to organize a terrorist attack which resulted in the deaths of 10 Demacian men and the injury of many more," I replied.

Syndra's eyes no longer shone purple and instead were normal, revealing to me for the first time that she had naturally blue eyes.

"She used me to further her needs and from that point forward, I made it my mission to never allow someone so else to me ever again because I can't trust anyone but myself," I said.

My grip on her hand tightened.

"You're making me break that rule...because I'm growing to trust...no, like you," I stuttered.

I closed my eyes.

"You're everything that isn't good for anyone who doesn't seek the same goals as you do...and that reason should be enough to deter my desire to be with you...but it isn't," I continued.

I released her hand and turned away before drawing my hood over my head.

"I shouldn't have come here today...I'm sorry," I said.

I began to chant the teleportation spell and the yellow light began to envelop me.

"Jeremy..."

I had never her say my name before and I turned to look at her only for her to capture me in a warm embrace. In the short time I had turned around, she removed her headgear and revealed the entirety of her head for the first time. Her long velvet white hair tickled my face and I had never thought her capable of such a comforting touch. Instinctively, I kept my hands off of her until she leaned back to face me.

"I've known how you've felt about me for months now...I brought you here because I wanted you to admit it," she said.  
"Why? What's the point of me admitting?" I asked in a confused tone.  
"So I can bring myself to do this..." she whispered.

She lowered my hood and her lips met mine miliseconds after. Immediately, I felt her magical energy explode but not like before where it was dark energy. Instead, this energy had purity, happiness...love. I had trained myself for years about every type of magic that existed in the world and this was the first time I had ever felt something so pure and genuine and of all sources...from the one known as the feared Dark Sovereign? Her hands held both my cheeks and she leaned her body into mine, almost as if she were encouraging me to let go of my past and join her in the moment.

I did not disobey and put my hands on her slender waist. Despite being someone with such a horrible reputation, Syndra was no unattractive woman. She somehow managed to maintain a figure similar to that of Sarah Fortune albeit not as curvy and her bust size was not as large but somehow, it worked brilliantly for her and gave her a completely unique allure. I was a man who loved long hair and her velvet curtains added one hell of a magnet for my eyes everytime I looked at her. Couple that with excellently shaped thighs and surprisingly soft creamy skin and that would be the smallest compliment you could pay to her.

I pushed her away after a few seconds but didn't move far.

"...You realize what you've done right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"With this binding, we'll never again be able to have privacy from one another and everything we feel, we feel it together," I said.

She nodded once more.

"I want to know everything about you Jeremy...because I'm tired of being alone in the dark," she whispered.

What I was doing now was wrong...nothing good could come of this relationship I now knew I was in with this woman but I didn't care. Unlike Irina, I didn't care about being used and I didn't care about being betrayed because I knew that even though Syndra was the embodiment of darkness in a woman:

Even darkness has a heart.

* * *

**This note is aimed at you viewers who keep saying stories like these are bad because "They totally like someone in the League" or some similar argument.**

**I speak on behalf of everyone who attempts something fresh when I humbly say for you to keep your opinions to yourself. The goal of this site is to express your imagination and also to show the world your ideas. I don't care if Ashe is married to Tryndamere or if Akali likes Shen. As good as those stories can be, this isn't the goal of this series and I'm sure fellow author Waddlebuff who was the one who inspired me to make these stories will agree.**

**If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. Especially since I tell you in the summary that the stories are championXsummoner.**

**I dislike seeing people who do that even though they were told in advance what to expect.**

**Anyway, rant over. Shout out to Waddlebuff and Waffleface! Good to be back in the game again!**


End file.
